


Pokemon Shipping Oneshots and Drabbles

by Dark_EeveeXx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_EeveeXx/pseuds/Dark_EeveeXx
Summary: --DISCONTINUED--Just some oneshots and drabbles on your favorite Pokémon shippings!Game-verse and Manga-verse!Thank you!





	1. Pikachu's Plans--Namelessshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Dark is not a middle aged man named Satoshi Tajiri, and therefore does not own Pokémon!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Pikachu was mightily annoyed at his trainer. At the age of 11, the crimson eyed boy had seized the title of Champion and proceeded to become a hermit on Mt. Silver, leaving behind his family, his friends, and more importantly, his rival. So no, the electric mouse wasn't pissed at the sudden departure 3 years back, or even the subzero temperature the unforgiving mountain tend to bring--he was mad at his trainer for abandoning his oldest friend (and _subconscious crush_ , he must add) to go train on a freezing mountain! (Okay, maybe he was a bit angry about the climate, just a _tad_ bit). Sure, after a while, things got better. Green started to visit, and Gold, a newcomer who was the Johto Champion, scaled the mountain every few weeks to chat and gossip and battle. Still, how blunt was Red?! It was so obvious that the two were in love that their Pokemon took notice! It seemed that everyone saw--except the trainers, apparently. That was about to change though, as next time Eevee and Green visited, Pikachu was determined to finally get the two together.

"Red!" A trainer clad in a grey jacket hikes up the side of the mountain toward the summit, his grass-green eyes combing the barren landscape for the said trainer. Said trainer was currently finishing up feeding his Pokemon, and peeks outside at the call of his name. Red drops the can of Pokemon food, and runs out to meet the Viridian City Gym Leader, Pikachu in tow on his head. Green grins, and throws one arm around the smaller male's neck, Red being almost half a foot shorter. In response to the sudden physical contact, Red squeaks, and looks away, the blush evident on his face. Green (somehow) doesn't notice Red's strange behavior, and fumbles for something. _A Pokeball!_ Pikachu realizes, jumping off his trainer's head, knocking his hat off in the process, _Eevee!_ Sure enough, a white light bursts out of the red and white sphere, and solidifies into a small brown fox. "Evui!" Evve chirps at Pikachu. ** _Lets go play!_** The two Pokemon then run into the cave Red resides in, laving their trainers to do...whatever they do. Pikachu explained his predicament along the way. _ **Have you noticed the way those two act around each other?**_ Eevee scrunched up her nose, and replied. _**Yea, I know what you mean. Green would sometimes stare off at Mt Silver without even noticing.** _ Pikachu smirks. _**Romantic**_ **.** Rolling her brown eyes, Eevee charges ahead into the cave, eager to meet up with Red's other Pokemon. Pikachu quickly catches up, and with a mischievous smile on his face, asks, **_So what do you say about getting those two lovebirds together?_** The brown Evolution Pokemon then stops, and mirrors her companion's grin. _**I think that's a great idea**_...

That night, Pikachu put his plan into action. Earlier that day, him, Eevee, and the rest of Red and Green's Pokemon, once they've been let out their Pokeballs by their respective trainers, had gathered around, and formed a plan to get their lovestruck trainers together. The places were set. Pikachu was perched on a stone ledge jutting out from high in the cave, barely hidden by the shadows. Pikachu's ears prick up. The sound of feet crunching on snow grows louder, and the two trainers come into view. Green is filling Red up on the latest news, and Red occasionally putting in a word or two, sometimes a sentence. They didn't notice Green's Machamp, who was hiding nearby. The two trainers enter the cave, and Machamp quickly sprints over and blocks the exit with a boulder. "What the--" "FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK" Guess who said what? Pikachu sparks his cheeks a bit, signaling Eevee. The two small Pokemon jump down from their respective hiding places, and leap on their trainers, Pikachu stealing Red's hat, and Eevee stealing Green's pedant. Then they run off towards a narrow tunnel at the back of the cave. "Oi! Eevee! Not cool!" Pikachu can also hear quiet swearing in the background. The two trainers stumble after their mischievous Pokemon, tripping over stray rocks and bumping into each other, unable to see due to their inferior night vision. "Ow! Shit!" "Sorry..." "It's oka--fucking mother of Arceus Red! That hurt!" Finally, the narrow corridor opened up to cavern with a hole in the ceiling. Pikachu and Eevee ran in, the color-named trainers behind them. Once again, a Pokemon, Green's Gyarados, pushed a boulder to block the lone exit. The two Pokemon dropped their trainer's belongings, and scampered up to a high point to watch the show unfold.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV SWITCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two trainers were once again were locked in a cave. _Those damn Pokemon!_ Green looks around, seeing his necklace and Red's hat. He walked over, and snatched up the things, putting on his necklace and handing Red his hat. Red nodded his thanks. Green looked away, trying not to blush. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Why was this guy making him crazy? _I'm never gonna survive being trapped in a cave with Red, if this keep happening!_ Red sits down, unaware of his friend's predicament, and waves for his friend to join him. Green reluctantly sits and coughs awkwardly. Red watches his friend closely. "...?" "Um...well...Nice weather we're having?" Red stares at his friend, silently pointing out that they were on the highest, coldest place in Kanto, trapped in a cave. Green shifts uncomfortably. "What? I'm just trying to make conversation, since our _god forsaken_ Pokémon decided tit was funny to lock us in here!" "...And you're failing miserably" "I'm trying goddammit!" "Seriously? _Nice weather we're having?_ " Green sighs. "For the love of Arceus Red, why do you have to be so difficult?!" "Why shouldn't I?" "Your logic is deeply flawed, you know" "I know" Red scoots closer to Green, still (somehow) not noticing the blush that had spread across the Gym Leader's face. Green tries to feebly shove him off, but that just causes the red eyed Champion to wrap his arms around his friend. _Fucking goddammit Red_ _!_ "Red" "Hmm?" " _Get off me!!_ " "Why?" Red looks at Green, confused, as he was used to snuggling with his Pokémon when things got too cold. Green, apparently, was not. The Champion, however, _did_ notice how uncomfortable Green was, and decides to make the whole situation a whole lot more awkward, and snuggles closer to Green, and put his head on his chest. At this point, Green was hyperventilating, and his heartbeat was faster that a Rapidash using Extreme Speed. Red looks at Green. "Why's you heartrate so fast? And are you _blushing?_ " The Gym Leader grits his teeth and sighs. _Idiot!_ "If we're gonna be stuck together for a while, then we should...clear some air." "...Yea?" _Come on Green, you could do it!_ Feeling his face heat up, he steels his nerves, and blurts out, "IThinkIReallyLikeYou!" Red stares at him. "Um...w-what?" "I..uh..really like you, as in, _like_ like." "..." _Dammit Green, you ruined it. You ruined everything!_ The Gym Leader sighs and looks down. "Heh, yea, I get it. You're probably not even gay. You probably think I'm disgusting and wrong...I-I get it." Suddenly, he feels a cold arm around his shoulder, and the smell of mountain air and pine trees. Looking up, he sees his friend with a rare small, genuine smile lighting up his face. Red pulls the green eyed trainer in a tighter embrace, and kisses the top of his head. Green feel his face heat up once again. The Gym Leader then hugs Red back, and pulls the Champion into a deeper kiss. "I've been waiting for so long for you to say that, and by the way, I really _really_ like you..."

Neither of them noticed the glowing eyes of their Pokemon, watching and grinning, as their plan finally succeeded...

 

 

**(AN: Whoo! I finally got my ass up to write a shipping story! Kinda short though...Anyways, sorry about the ending--I fucking suck at romantic shit...anyways, please rate and review!)**


	2. Preciousmetal Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some daily dose of Preciousmetalshipping fluff

**Fighting** :

 

  Their relationship was...turbulent at best. Their personalities clashed; it was that simple. The pair probably argued more than any other couple you've met, and they would argue over the littlest things, like pizza flavors or who gets to do the dishes, but it was never hateful,  and no matter how it seemed at the time, they always laughed about it later.

"Just admit defeat!"

"Why should I? You know I'm right!"

"How?"

"Cause pepperoni is  _obviously_ the better choice!" 

"Why you cocky rude--"

"What did you just call me?"

The other Dexholders looked at the fighting pair, sweatdropping

**(AN: Arceus that was cheesy AF. I apparently suck at drabbles** **XD)**

 

**Personal Space :**

 

Gold had absolutely no sense of personal space, and even less sense of when he was invading other peoples'. That was a huge problem for Silver, as being a guy who was, firstly, _very_ protective of his bubble of personal space, and secondly, was Gold's boyfriend, entitling him to a lot of Gold's (sightly uncomfortable) hugs and cuddles.Â 

"For the love of Mew, get off me! And stop playing with my hair!"

"Nope"

" _Gold I swear to motherfucking Arceus--_ "

"Nah, and plus, as much as you don't admit it, you love it"

"N-no, I don't"

"Aww, you're all red!"

"GOLD"

Maybe Silver did like Gold's hugs...just a little

**(AN: OMG I love writing about these two dorks)**

 

**Pranks :**

  Out of the two, Gold was most definitely the most mischievous , pulling pranks on both Silver and the rest of the Dexholders. His pranking partner in crime, surprisingly, was Red, who despite his quiet demeanor, always loved a good prank, like the time they snuck into the Viridian Gym and changed all the sliding tiles around (Green chased them down and dragged them both back, fuming mad) , or the time they stole Ruby's box of beauty products (They never did that prank again---never underestimate the phrase "death by hairdryer"). This also gave the Elite Four hell on certain days, as the two Champions would get up to all kinds of wacky shenanigans. Gold's most infamous pranks though (at least according to Blue, who Silver regularly ranted to), were the kinds he pulled alone on his boyfriend, as he knew him and his daily routine well, making it easy to set up traps for the redhead.

"Gold?"

*CREAK*

*THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP*

*POP POP POP POP*

" _Rattata!"_

"Where in the Distortion World did you even _**get**  _ this many Rattata?!"

**(AN: Oh Gold...XD Poor Silver for having to put up with this shit XD Hope you Enjoyed my [terrible] attempt at drabbles)**

 

 

 


	3. Grief is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The definition of grief in the dictionary is "deep sorrow, especially caused by someone's death", but we all know it's not that simple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Death, depression, and implied suicide! You have been warned!*  
> Dark isn't smart enough to be the CEO of neither Nintendo or GameFreak, and therefore does not own Pokémon! (Though I wish I did)

 

 

 

Grief. The definition of grief in the dictionary is "deep sorrow, especially caused by someone's death", but we all know it's not that simple. Some people describe it as needle poking and prodding them, while others describe it as an endless pit, spiraling into darkness. Red just felt numb, like a dam was blocking all his senses from sending messages. The rest of the world felt fake, flimsy, like the backdrop to some cheap play. The day he died, the world felt wrong. It was like the Earth had fallen off it's axis. Everyday, it was hell. Numb and unforgiving.

 

**~~- } 0 { -~~**

 

They said it was a Pokémon welfare extremist group. Apparently they thought bombing the strongest gym in Kanto could solve their problems. They never considered that people would miss the casualties. Lives didn't matter to them. They didn't find the person who did it for a while. Apparently they found his body in a river later. Red wasn't surprised. How could someone live with shouldering the guilt from taking lives? 

 

**~~- } 0 { -~~**

 

A knock on his door.

"Red...come out"

"..."

Blue sighed sadly. "You've been in there for two days"

"..." Red got up, and opened the door "...What do you want"

Blue looked confused. "Today's Green's funeral! You're going...right?"

Red just closed the door in her face.

 

**~~- } 0 { -~~**

 

Blue was persistent though, and dragged some other Dexholders into Red's house. (It was beyond him how they all got in--Blue probably picked the lock...) Each of them tried to cheer him up, or offer condolences, but it was useless. Their voice just blended together into a buzz. He didn't need people telling him that it gets better, or that they understand. They _don't_ understand. _They_ didn't care for him like he did--they didn't _love_ him like he did.

 

**~~- } 0 { -~~**

 

Red was tired. Simple as that. He was tired of people telling him it's okay, that he'll be fine. He was tired of those comforting faces and empty apologies. He was tired of wearing a fake smile on his face everyday, so no one would worried. He was just sick and tired of everything. It hurt to live, while his lover didn't. 

 

**~~- } 0 { -~~**

 

Mt. Silver was quiet. There weren't many Pokémon around this time of year--winter meant hibernation in the freezing climate of the mountain. That was good. Red had left his own team at his house, with a note explaining everything.

 

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough_

 

Red gasped for breath, his lungs burning from the hard climb and the biting cold.

 

_Everyday, it's hell, it hurts. It hurt to breathe._

 

His arms shook, almost slipping several times.

 

_You all thought I was fine--I don't blame you. You don't deserve to worry_

 

He could feel the cold wind chewing painfully at his fingers. It didn't matter. It will be over soon anyways.

 

_I'm a disappointment. A failure. You guys would be better off without me anyways._

 

Red neared the top, and stumbled towards the cliff.

 

_And to my Pokémon, I'm sorry. You all deserve better than me as a trainer._

 

Closing his eyes, he felt the wind howling behind him, almost urging him over the cliff.

 

_Goodbye_

 

Letting the wind carry him over the cliff, he opened his eyes.

_Green, I'm coming_

He smiled, and the blue sky blossomed into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Whew! We're done with this oneshot! I had a lot of trouble with this one, capturing the numbness and scattered thoughts that some have in grief. If I made you cry, I have accomplished my job. As always, rate and review!)


	4. Lost---Laverreshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X finally returns from his journey, but feels a bit lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark is not a middle aged man named Satoshi Tajiri, and therefore does not own Pokémon!  
> Please enjoy!

Y could remember when X was still a carefree, cheerful, happy boy. He wasn't that boy anymore. The media had ruined everything. It had ruined his life. When X became the junior champion of Kalos, the region cheered for the young boy, calling him a "child prodigy", and "the next League Champion". At first, the attention and such was fine, great even. As the youngest junior Champion in years, X got all types of endorsements, which brought in in some much needed income to his family. But nothing is ever purely good. After all, X was only 10 at the time. Most _adults_ can't even handle the pressure, and when you put all that onto the shoulders of a child, it's no wonder X cracked.

  She remembered the day that X changed--The reporters had been extremely bad that day. X, with his Pokémon, had been trying to fight though the reporters to his house. Kanga and Lil' Kanga were both severely damaged, but they both were fighting the hardest they could. They were doing fairly well, but then, a stray camera butted Lil' Kanga out of his mother's pouch. Y remembered those moments perfectly---Lil' Kanga flying out of Kanga's pouch, and Kanga crying out. X turned around, and tried to get to his beloved Pokémon. Just as he crouched down to pick up the baby Kangaskhan, the media took that advantage, and pressed closer, crushing both X and Lil' Kanga. "X, how do you feel about the new multibattle style?" "Champion X, what would you say is you biggest inspiration?" "X!" "Champion!" X just squeezed his eyes closed, and tried to endure the chaos. X was breaking. And only Y could see. Then, it just got to much. "SHUT UP!!" The crowds went silent, and X pushed through the masses into his house. Since then, he had refused the come out. 

  "Hey...X?" Once again, no reply. Ever since that day, X had only left his room to go to the bathroom. Y's mom left plates of food in front of his door everyday. The Sky Trainer sighed. Not many people knew, but she had a small crush on the silent boy, admiring his battling skills and composure. She sighed, and knocked on the window again. This time X took notice, and slid something under the window. A note. _Go away._ Exasperated, Y banged more on his window (it's a miracle the glass hasn't cracked yet, honestly). When the Junior Champion obviously wasn't gonna answer, she gave up, and left. _Oh X, please...don't do this..._

  "Hey! Shuna! Trevor! Tierno!" Y jumped up, frantically waving at her friends. All of them were helping rebuild Vaniville Town. "Hey Y!" Shuna grinned and waved back, perky as always. "Have you seen X? Professor Sycamore wanted to ask about his Pokedex, and said he was coming back here!" Y looked confused. While the rest of the Vaniville friends had gotten on with their lives before the whole "Team Flare incident", X decided to stay a traveling trainer, and fill his Pokedex. He hadn't been back in several months, and hadn't mentioned anything about finishing his Dex. "...You guys are looking for me?" The four friends whirled around, seeing the mentioned trainer walking towards them. "X!" Shauna, bless her, sprinted over and gave X a huge hug, followed by Trevor, Tierno, and then Y. "Do you have the data?" Trevor inquired. Instead of answering, X pulled out the red and white machine, and handed to the redhead. "Thanks" With that, Trevor ran off, eager to analyze the data. "So..." Tierno asked, "How was the road treating ya?" X shrugged. _Huh. So he's still as quiet as ever. Maybe quieter?_ The slightly awkward silence stretched out. Tierno ended it by grabbing X's hand and dragging him to the newly built Dance School, chattering excitedly the whole way.

Â  After showing X around the revamped town, Y and X were finally had some time alone. They sat on a bench silently. _X seems more...reserved than the last time I saw him..._ In fact, X was starting to remind her of Green, and how cold and distant the Kanto Dexholder seemed at first. Y shivered. She did _not_ want X to turn into that! "Hey X...are you okay?" X abruptly snapped out of his trance-like state, and looked up. "Yea...why do you ask?" "I dunno, you seem quieter than usual" X just looked away and shrugged. "I guess...I'm not really fine...." Hm. This was new. Maybe X did change more than she thought. The old X would've never admitted that he was anything but fine. "Oh. What is it?" X hesitated for a bit, and Y thought he wouldn't answer, but then, he suddenly burst out, "Everything's so...normal now!" Y looked confusedly at the other trainer, and said, "Well, what do you expect? Team Flare's gone, and everyone just wants to lead normal lives." X wringed his hands out in frustration. It was rare to see him so worked up. "Exactly! Everyone's leading normal lives; you're a Sky Trainer, Tierno's at the Dance School, Trevor's doing research, and Shauna's a groomer! So...where does that leave me? I just...don't wanna get left behind..." The Sky Trainer stared at her friend, rolling her eyes. "You really think we're gonna leave you behind?" X hesitantly nodded. Y scoffed, and exclaimed, "then you're a huge imbecile!" With that, Y gathered her childhood friend in a hug. "You'll always be with us, no matter what!"  
  


**(A/N: And that's the wrap! Sorry that there wasn't a huge kiss scene or something--They need to take it slow, and they have all the time in the world! How ya enjoyed this! One of the only non gay fanfics I've written lol. Sorry about the length. This was written at 11 at night. RIP. Rate and Review!)**


	5. 12 Song Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically the 12 song Challenge is where ya play your playlist (or in my case YouTube mix) on random, and write a drabble on each of them. Then ya nominate 12 people!
> 
> I'm just gonna say that most of these are gonna be pretty damn depressing 'cause I listen to too much depressing nightcore. Fucking RIP me. 
> 
> The usual depressing fanfiction warnings will probably apply. Death, gore, suicide, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark is not a middle aged man named Satoshi Tajiri, and therefore does not own Pokémon!

 

**Ready, Aim, Fire--Imagine Dragons--No ship (Slight Frantic?)**

Ruby hated this. The blood. The destruction. He hated it all. He had to fight though---the world depended on it. A new team had sprouted up in Sinnoh, growing off the hate from ex-Galactic members. Before anyone knew, they had spread across all seven regions. The new team, self-dubbed Team Nova, was bloodier and crazier than anything they had dealt with before. They stole and massacred without mercy. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions were doing the best they could to control this plague, but it was hopeless. There were just too many. Their Pokémon were trained to kill at a hand's wave, and they did so without regrets. Ruby closed his eyes, seeing the deaths forever burned in his mind. Green, with his proud Pidgeot, agreeing to sneak into an enemy base, even though they both knew it was a suicide mission. He got caught, and set fire to a gas tank, taking many down with him. A brave death. Platinum, such a lady, fell to a knife to the back, trying to defend the League Hall from an onslaught of enemies. Dia and Pearl were taking it especially hard, knowing her the longest. And finally, poor, innocent Wally. He got executed by Nova after being caught and held for ransom. He told them not to obey, seeing how his death could save so many others. Unlike the others, his death was quick, painless, a bullet to the head. The green-haired kid was always braver than most thought. Now here he stood, backed up against a tree, trying to retreat from a mass of Nova Grunts. Looking right and left, seeing nowhere to run. "Ha! We've got you now, fucking pest!" Crowed a Grunt, "Finish hi--" Before he could conclude his sentence, someone jumped down from the tree, knocking him down. "Blaziken! Flamethrower!" Ruby looked up in astonishment at Sapphire, who just saved his life. The blue eyed girl then pulled him up. "If we're going down, we're going down together!" Ruby nodded, and turned to face the sea of death in front of him.

_(Hm...I could expand on this! Future oneshot thing? Please tell if ya want me to do it!)_

 

 

**Pompeii--Bastille--Namelessshipping**

What was Green doing right now? Laying in a field, running from his life. When had his existence become such a mess? If he closed his eyed, he could almost go back to times when things were simpler.

 

 _"Hey Red!"_ _An auburn haired boy ran to his friend. "Guess what? Gramps told me that we can help him take care of the Pokémon at his lab after school!" "Really?!" The then talkative ebony haired boy exclaimed, "That's great!" Green bounced around excitedly. "Let's get to school, fast, so the day will go quicker!" He then grinned. "Race ya?" Red smirked back. "You're on!"_

They were so innocent then, the days stretching out almost endlessly. When did that innocence dissipate? When did they realize, too soon, that their lives lead somewhere, apart from each other? Two kids, forced to grow up much too soon. When did it all crash and burn? _Right, me. That's what's wrong, as fucking usual_. Him being an idiot, ruining it all. Him pushing away his desires, too far. He wanted Red too much, and pushed him away. He pushed him too far, and drove him up that Arceus-forsaken mountain. He was such a fool. Now he was paying for his deeds.

_Red...please come back...I don't know how long I can hang on...please..._

 

 

**Thunder--Imagine Dragons---No ship**

No one thought he could. Sure, everyone said, "Oh, how cute! It's good to have a dream!" But then, behind his back, they all whispered "There's no way he can do anything!" Even his own parents didn't believe in him. He overheard them arguing when they thought he was asleep. So he ran away. He showed them all. He trained day and night, rain or shine, until he and his team felt ready to take on anything. He then traveled to Victory Road, taking on the toughest trainers, and _winning._ He now stood on Victory Road, waiting for someone. The one person who motivated him, that kept him going, the one person who _believed_ in him. Wally looked around, finally seeing his rival approach him. Wally smiled, getting ready as they neared.

_"I bet you must be surprised to see me in a place like this! That promise that we made back then... Thank you for keeping your end of it. It was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far. I won't give up though, I won't lose anymore. My Pokémon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake! So get ready... Here I come!"_

 

 

**Rather Be (Nightcore) --Clean Bandit (NightcoreReality)--Jadeshipping**

These afternoons were the best--just the two of them, alone in the Viridian Forest, ignoring the rest of the world, the rest of the world ignoring them. They didn't need words to communicate. Everything is said in soft touches and butterfly kisses. The kisses meant comfort, safety. They meant, "you're safe here", and "you can tell me anything", and "I'm here for you". Most of all though, it meant, "I love you with all my heart". The two of them laying silently on the sun dappled grass, staring at the leaves and sky, enjoying each other's company. To most, it would be insignificant, but to them, it meant the world.

 

_I love this_

_I love these times_

_I love you_

 

_(Are these getting progressively shorter? Or is it just me? So finally some fluff to make up for the sad shit)_

 

 

**If I Die Young (Nightcore)--The Band Perry (Le Forkkie)---Precioumetalshipping**

A simple white flower on a desk. A classroom of crying students. A teacher with a heavy heart, breaking the news to her students that one of their classmates commited suicide.

_No._

_NO_

_NONONONONO--_

He couldn't believe. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Why? Out of all the people? Why did it have to be him? Gold was _fine_. Silver knew that he had issues with depression before, but he thought Gold was fine! The yellow-eyed teen never seemed like the depressed type. People always labeled his boyfriend as the moody teenager. Oh, the irony. Gold had a contagious smile, making others want to smile. He was the first one to accept Silver as who he truly was. He was his lifeline--his everything. He laughed humorlessly, bordering on insane. Some of his classmates looked at him strangely, but he doesn't care. He feels numb, tired. Tired of everything. How life made him _care,_ and how the people that have the most kindness suffer the most. How life turns those have's into had's. Silver was sick. He was done. Done with everything.

**. . .**

The next day, the students are crying, the teacher's heart is cracking. Two white flowers rest on desks. Two lovers, reunited in death

_(AHHHH WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF)_

 

 

**How Do You Love Someone (Nightcore)--Ashely Tisdale (NightcoreReality)--Originalshipping**

Green didn't believe in stories. He also never believed in things like Santa or the Easter Lopunny. He also happened to categorize love with those things. It was simple. As a child, he never thought love was real or useful. After all, if love was all-powerful like people said, why did his parent leave each other, and dump him with his grandpa? If love was real, then why did his grandpa take two looks at him, and decided not to deal with him, and send him to train with Chuck? He never understood the big deal. He could get on fine without love. He'd seem many people ruined by their hearts and foolish desires.

That was before he met Red

Well...not really. At first, he thought Red was just another annoyance, a fly buzzing around his ear. Then, after battling alongside him at Silph Co, Green started seeing the red-eyed tween in a new light. He realized how loyal and courageous Red was, and how willing he was to help anyone. Green started to unconsciously admire Red, and that admiration slowly turned to love.

_He was in love with Red_

The day Green realized this was like being slapped in the face with an ice cube.

 

It was also the day he realized how beautiful love was.

 

 

**King---Lauren Aquilina---Hunter**

Standing near the edge of a cliff, Silver breathed in the frigid night air. His mind was buzzing with noise, yet silent. Why was he out this late at night? He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the color of the sun, the sky at sunset. _Gold_.Â 

Why. Why did he have to leave? _Why did he have to leave me?!_

Gold was the first one to saw him for who he truly was--not as the son of the Team Rocket boss, or the pitiful kid that got abused by his father when he was young. No. Gold saw him as simply Silver, his (sometimes an asshole) rival and friend. After their journey, they became more. Â 

_Where are you, Gold?Â_

After the yellow eyed tween had become the Johto Champion and beaten both Lance and Red, he had gone to Silver, and said that he needed to go somewhere, and train.

_**"** _ _Silver, I'm leaving."_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"I...I need to go somewhere. Explore the world. Become stronger! Did you know that Hoenn has a entire section dedicated to battling? It's amazing!"_

_"Oh, okay...just...come back, okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Silvy! I'll call everyday!"_

_\--------------------------------------------_

_**"Gold? It's Silver. You okay? You haven't called in a while"** _

Dated: Sept 23

**_"Seriously Gold, where the fuck are you?!"_ **

Dated: Oct 30

**_"I'm not kidding, Gold, please, answer the phone dammit! I'm worried..."_ **

Dated: Nov 12

**_" Gold...please...I miss you...come back..."_ **

Dated: Dec 19

 

 

**Let the Flames Begin---Paramore---Franticshipping**

Two against the world. That's how Sapphire felt most days now. A couple weeks ago, someone had stolen their Pokedexes and made it look like they had contacts with both Team Aqua and Magma. Sapphire's Championship was promptly revoked, and they were both labeled as traitors and criminals. Now, both her and Ruby were on the run, trying not to get caught for a crime they never committed.

"Sapphire! Come on!" Ruby shouted back. They were being chased by Growlithes and Officer Jennys. Vaulting over logs, Sapphire sped up to catch up with Ruby. "How--much farther?" "I don't know---" A row of police officers suddenly cut them off. "You are surrounded on all sides" a blue haired Jenny blared, "Surrender your Pokémon, and we won't hurt you!" Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, and exchanged nod. Simultaneously, they pulled out their Pokeballs.

 _"Well, looks like it's us against the world"_  

(I have no inspiration)

 

 

**Monster---Imagine Dragons---Namelessshipping**

The quiet. The calm. That's why Red loved Mt. Silver. Day by day, everything was the same. A white blanket over the landscape. No one bothered him here--there was no one that made the trip to the summit. That was fine by him. 

It got lonely sometimes though. Sure he loved the silence, but people, at some point, needed other people. He loved his PokÃ©mon, but it just wasn't the same.

He couldn't go down though

Not after what he did---what he did to Green. After Red ruined Green's life, and took everything from him. 

_"What? Impossibe! How did you beat me, at my prime?!" The distraught young trainer yelled, "This quickly...it is really already over?" Green went over, and sat on the stairs. "...How?!" Red walked over to him and offered his hand. '"Green--" "_ **_Shut up!_ ** _" The grass-eyed tween looked up at rival, hatred  gleaming in his eyes. "You took everything from me! My dream, my pride, hell, you even killed my Raticate! And once Gramps comes, he'll be disappointed in me, like he always is...he always liked you better. He wished you were his grandson instead, so he didn't have to deal with a disappointment!" "That's not true--" "Is it though?" Green snarled, "You think I'm deaf? I hear what Oak says behind my back. 'I wish Red was my grandson instead' 'Green tries hard, but he doesn't have the talent.' You think I don't hear?!" Red was speechless. Professor Oak always said that to him, but Red never realized Green had heard, and how much of a toll it took on the green eyed trainer. "...Well, I guess you're Champion now..." Green said, quieter, tear brimming from his eyes. He started to walk out of the room, and turned around, a cold stare aimed at Red, tears now streaming down his face. "I_ **_hate_ ** _you"_

Red closed his eyes, listening to wind's howls. No, he couldn't go down. It's better for everyone. He couldn't hurt the ones he loved from here.

_...I'm sorry, Green_  
  


 

**Little Do You Know---Alex & Sierra---Jadeshipping**

_(Before you start reading this, I just want to say that this is sorta a sequel to 'Grief is a Funny Thing', so read that chapter first. Don't wanna spoil anything)_

_Why? Why did this happen? Why didn't she see the signs?!_ Yellow sobbed, sitting on her floor, her girlfriend rubbing circle on her back. After Blue found Red's note, and worked out what had happened, she had gone to each Dexholder's house, and broke the news to them. When Blue had reached Yellow's house, and told her that Red had killed himself, the grey eyed tween had stood frozen in her doorway. The world stopped running for a few moments.

_"No..." Blue nodded sadly, confirming the news. "...I'm sorry" Yellow felt her vision blurring, and Chu Chu, sensing her distress, tried to comfort the blond girl. Yellow stumbled forward, and  collapsed into Blue's arms._

Red was always the happiest out of the Dexholders--the glue holding the group together. He was recovering from Green's death, 2 months past. At the time, he seemed like he was getting out if his depression, but guess not... _What a waste_...such a pure person and a powerful trainer. A friend and sibling to all the other Dexholders. _You will be missed, Red._  
Blue kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright"  
  
  


 

**Counting Stars---OneRepublic---No ship**

Pearl loved these days. Just the three of them, no one to disturb them. No annoying parents or butlers or whatever. On these day, time seems to stretch out forever. It seems like the days are infinite. He loved it when him, Dia, and Lady just hung out, talking, or walking around town. They are so young, and so full of energy (Pearl especially), and had all the time in the world to use it. 

"Hey! Dia! Check this out!" Pearl sprinted ahead, looking at various plants and rocks. They were walking around in a nearby forest, just chatting and logging data for Rowen. "Isn't this mushroom- thing weird?" Dia just nodded, as he was chewing on a rice cake. Platinum caught up to the two boys, rolled her eyes, and replied, "You _idiots_! That's not a mushroom, that's a Burmy!" Right on cue, the Bagworm Pokémon looked at them, and sprayed a shower of leaves onto both Pearl and Diamond. The three friends looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

Yes, he wished that those days would never end.

 

 

**Sinners (Nightcore)---Lauren Aquilina---Hunter** **shipping**

Gold didn't care what others thought. He loved Silver. He didn't care if Silver was a guy. He didn't care that being gay was looked down on in Johto (though it wasn't illegal). He didn't care that he had to "set a good example" for other trainers just 'cause he's the Champion. He would gladly trade his Championship if it meant that he could spend the rest of his life with the boy he loved.

Silver was used to being shunned, being the son of Geovanni, as well as being gay. He was used to people jeering and sneering at him. So, when he and Gold came out to the rest of the world, he wasn't fazed by the crowd's negative reaction. He just shrugged it off and ignored the insults and slurs. He just wanted to be in company of his lover.

"Hey , faggots!" A group of guys was standing outside a bar, dead drunk. "Are you gonna make out?" The rest of drunks laughs, and one guys stumbles and faceplants. Gold turned away, clearly hurt. Silver knew what was going on. As much as Gold insisted, Silver knew that the forcing of the golden eyed boy to step down from his Championship, and being shunned by the region really too a toll on his self esteem, as much as the former Champion said otherwise. Silver hugged Gold. "Don't listen to them." Gold mutely nodded, looking away. "Are we...really wrong?" Gold asked, choking. Silver felt his heart being stabbed, and crack. Silver once again hugged the black haired boy, comforting him. "No, we're not. Anyone that says that is wrong...

 _...the world needs the change. Love is beautiful, no_ _matter_ _what..._ "


End file.
